(a) Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to heat sink technology; more particularly, to a heat sink assembly having a heat pipe in direct contact with the heat source for enhancing heat transfer efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional heat sink comprises a heat pipe a, a locating member b, two fixation spring plates d, and a heat-transfer plate e. The locating member b has a recess c formed thereon. The heat pipe a is soldered to the recess c of the locating member b with a solder paste. The two fixation spring plates d are fastened to two opposite sides of the locating member b. The heat-transfer plate e is soldered underneath the heat pipe a and the locating member b with a solder paste. Screws f are inserted through the spring plates d and screwed into a heat source carrier frame to affix the heat sink thereon. The heat-transfer plate e is kept in contact with the heat source. Heat is transferred from the heat source through the heat-transfer plate e to the heat pipe a for heat dissipation. The aforesaid heat sink has the following drawbacks: 1. Heat is transferred from the heat source to the heat pipe through the heat-transfer plate, which implies the heat transfer efficiency is lower due to indirect heat transfer, and the presence of the heat-transfer plate greatly increases the weight of the heat sink; 2. Bonding between the heat pipe and the locating member is done by soldering using solder paste, which would affect heat transfer efficiency and complicate the manufacturing procedure.